crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jiralhanae Alpha Tribe
The Jiralhanae Alpha Tribe '''is the current leadership of the entire Jiralhanae race. They consist of highly intelligent and experienced Brutes, each having command over a certain portion of the race as a whole. 6 of these special Jiralhanae are part of the council in the Hand of Tonitrui. While there is currently no appointed Chieftain of the Jiralhanae since the fall of Tartarus, the Aplha tribe is working to find a possible canadate who can lead their race to salvation. ''Legendary Wielders'' The Jiralhanae belonging to this group are (Or were) high ranking Chieftains whom were not only given special authority and grand leadership, but the opportunity to wield some of the most powerful Gravity hammers in history, becoming figures of legend. Below are the known ones thus far: *'''Tartarus: Chieftain of the Jiralhanae for a period of time, and the Prophet of Truth's right-hand servant. Wielded the Fist of Rukt, the most powerful Gravity hammer in existance, capable of demolishing anything in one blow and holding the ability to attract and repel any object from the wielder. Rumors state it granted complete invincibility and even medium-range Gravitational manipulation abilities. *'Maccabeus: '''Jiralhanae Chieftain and uncle to Tartarus. Former wielder of the ''Fist of Rukt. However, this was before the weapon was outfitted with it's incredible technology. *'Sotophirus: '''An extremely dangerous Brute. He is the only Jiralhanae survivor of an augmentation project in which several other subjects were appointed to. The surviving three elites were believed to have disappeared, possibly all killed by Sotophirus; however, one of them was revealed to be alive. He wields the Totruni Knuckle, a Gravity hammer that has enough strength to destroy a Scorpion tank in one blow; coupled with Sotophirus' own strength, the weapon can blast through an armored bunker with reinforced stell/concrete walls about 8 ft thick. The hammer is extremely durable, unable to be sliced apart by even an energy sword. The weapon can return to it's wielder upon mental command, and seems to be able to generate a shield that gives him complete invulnerability for a brief time. Rumors say it can fire powerful energy blasts and even teleport the wielder across a vast distance. *'Lepidus: 'A Jiralhanae shipmaster whom held a higher position. Became significant in the batt le of cleaveland and tortured and killed Col. James Ackerson. While not much is provided on his hammer, he was well-known for his Jiralhanae combat knife, which was significantly more ornate and capable than standard Brute melee weaponry. *'Clangendus: 'Medium in stature and a little heavier in build than most brutes. This Jiralhanae is adorned in Snow-white armor with a bright silver sheen. His tribe is known for operating apart from others, for their preferred weaponry is so dangerous other Jiralhanae avoid them: Sound. The Shielding provided for Clangendus emits a sonic burst when struck, so loud it can blast back a UNSC Elephant transport several feet into the air. The helmet he wears is capable of picking up any soft noise from 200 feet away, and can dampen the loudest earthquake or roar of thunder to be noisless. The helmet also is equipped with Sonar so he can see in total darkness and detect almost anything he cannot see or hear. His Gravity Hammer, The ''Sonitus Ruptor, is more based on Sonic augmentations than Gravity capabilities. It can create a shockwave of a 25 meter radius from a 10 foot fall, can emit a disruption beam capable of taking out any electronics, and is rumored to be constantly active and vibrating. Anyone wielding it other than Clangendus will suffer from sound frequencies that can make their ears bleed, and if held for more than 6 minutes, will cause their brains to explode. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V3Su_cOnEM Clangendus's theme *'Jiralhanae army commander: '''Short in stature for a Brute but still a formidable tactician, this Jiralhanae was significant during the battle of harvest, serving under the Prophet of Regret alongside then-Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee. His Gravity Hammer, The ''Fata Staff, allows phenominal gravity manipulation abilities, not only able to stun several enemies in a medium-range area with one blow, but also capable of generating an extremely powerful gravity vortex that pulls objects into it and tears apart larger objects, increasing in size and intensity with each object it collects. When deactivated, the vortex detonates in an extremely powerful explosion, any objects it took that survived would become charged and explode upon contact like a grenade. *'Dratanus: '''About the same stats of a standard Jiralhanae, except for his intellect; this Brute is extremely manipulative and decisive. It is believed he once fought Rtas 'Vadum; the outcome of this battle is unknown. However, he somehow came under possession of Rtas' sword, hinting the brute was victorious. His armor was an extremely dark shade of violet with blue highlights, with the looks of a Brute Captain Power armor configuration. No enhancements, if any, were used. His Gravity hammer was the least powerful of the group, but his skill with it was high enough to rival most Chieftains. He had a final duel with Rtas 'Vadum, and perished to the Sangheili's sword. ''Previously believed to be dead, Lepidus and the Jiralhanae army commander were last reported to be alive and war-capable. It was originally unknown what happened to them for some time; however, recent data reveals they are part of the Tonitrui council, working under the wielder of the Tonitrui knuckle, Sotophirus. '' Brute Sonic Hammer.png|The Sonitus Ruptor Brute Dratanus Gravirt hammer.png|Dratanus's Gravity Hammer '' Category:Organization Category:Terms Category:Covenant